Obsesión
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Él creyó obsesionarse con el voyerismo pero su obsesión es más particular.
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Sobre el fic: Es SasuHina aunque no se note en este capítulo. Aclarado esto, pueden darle click en la **'x'** de arriba si no les gusta esta parejita._

**OBSESIÓN**

**Capítulo I**

Ese día estaba más que aburrido. Las clases le aburrían pues ya lo sabía todo. Odio tremendamente a su padre por todos esos años con maestros particulares, ahora simplemente ir a estudiar le parecía la tarea más tediosa de todas.

Cuando el receso llegó pensó que al fin encontraría paz pero Karin le había dejado claro que no. Por eso había huido y refugiado en la azotea ¿Es que esa niña no entiende que no provoca nada en él? Ni por lucir ridículamente su escote de menara exagerada, ni porque se pone crema hidratante en las manos para simular más suavidad.

Se reprochó por todas las veces que se negó a escuchar los consejos de su hermano Itachi, el orgullo solía ganarle y se lamentaba por ellos.

'_Las mujeres como Karin no son malas, como amigas podrían llegar a ser geniales pero como algo más lo dudo pues no diferencian entre el amor real y un empecinamiento' _La voz de Itachi surcó su mente.

No podía negar que la pasó bien con ella pero eso fue todo. Un par de noches y nada más. Él fue claro y creyó que ella había entendido. Días posteriores a sus encuentros sexuales, todo parecía bien hasta que TenTen, su compañera de la sección _C _comenzó a mandarle indirectas luego de la fiesta de Naruto. Él ni corto ni perezoso se dispuso a jugar ese juego que le encantaba. Sexo así de servido no se podía desperdiciar, además, la castaña tenía su encanto. Era alta y aunque delgada dejaba ver sus curvas y con esas faldas ajustadas lucía su lindo trasero.

El sexo con la castaña fue bueno, no excelente o especial, simplemente bueno. Al menos había podido sacar algo de estrés. Cuando Karin se enteró hizo la cuarta guerra mundial. Desde ese momento fue que se empezó a mandar amenazas a cualquiera que tenga falda y se le acercara, según ella, con intenciones de más. No importaba cuantas veces él le repetía que ella fue una más e incluso llegó a humillarla para que frenara pues se comenzaba a cansar pero esa niña sí que era tonta o algo no andaba bien con ella.

Estaba en la azotea mirando a la nada, notó que su comida estaba ya fría.

Le estaba por dar otra probada más cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Vio a Sakura, su compañera de salón asomar la cabeza, al verlo lo miró como pidiendo permiso para ingresar. El solo asintió.

—Sasuke, te traigo tus exámenes. La profesara me los entregó antes de salir y quise dártelos personalmente

—Uhmm— él permaneció sentado y solo entendió su mano. Ella al inclinarse dejo ver el interior de su blusa, su brasier blanco de encaje en primer plano. No pudo negar que le gustó mucho ese paisaje. A propósito rozó la mano de su compañera. Pensar tanto en sexo le había dejado unas extrañas ansias de hacerlo con esa peli-rosado, sabía que estaba enamorada de él desde la primaria.

Quería ser benevolente y darle algo aunque no sea amor. Aunque sabía que no se lo daba realmente por ella sino para saciar su propia sed.

.

.

.

_**Nebel** dice:_

_Sí, ya sé. Mi primer fic aún no culmina y ya estoy poniendo otro. Lo siento pero no pude resistirme. Lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué me precipité a publicar éste si ni el primero han leído... Me siento como si hablara sola._

_Mis capítulos son cortos, mi cabeza no da para tanto._

_La cantidad de capítulos los desconozco hasta yo._

_Tendrá Lemon_

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**_

**OBSESIÓN**

**Capítulo II**

Su mano viajó por el delgado brazo de Sakura y la haló con fuerza hacia él, el obento saltó unos cuantos metros y los exámenes quedaron regados a su alrededor. Sakura no ejerció oposición antes los actos de Sasuke, él tenía su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Él sabía dominar a las mujeres, sabía que imponer una presencia dominante las traía locas y ella no era nada diferente a todas las que había probado. Se regodeó de ser un experto en materia de mujeres.

La arrinconó contra la malla que rodeaba la azotea y la sintió temblar entre sus manos. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella para que sienta su excitación y Sakura soltó un gemido. La vio enrojecer y mirarle con deseo, con entrega total.

_Igual a todas_, pensó.

Sus manos la soltaron solo para recorrer su cintura y bajar calculadoramente por sus piernas, ella tembló más y se aferró a su pecho para no caer. Con gran destreza sus manos surcaron debajo de su falda y palpó sus muslos. Sakura rodeó su cintura con una de sus piernas cosa que le dio total acceso a Sasuke para tocar más. La acarició con cierta presión bajo sus bragas y Sakura enterró su rostro en su pecho intentando reprimir sus gritos de placer.

La alejó un poco a pesar del claro gesto de reclamo de la peli-rosa. Abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones, no necesitaba más estimulación, ella estaba en sus manos desde que se entró a la azotea a buscarlo.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, el giró para ver quién osaba interrumpir en esos momentos. La imagen lo dejó congelado.

La puerta estaba casi completamente abierta, un rubio tenía acorralada a su pequeña amante contra la puerta de metal.

—Te deseo tanto— La voz sonaba profunda, él rubio tocaba descaradamente el seno de su amante— Eres demasiado apetecible, Hinata.

La pequeña joven se mordía el labio inferior intentando no emitir gemido alguno. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarlos, ver la lucha imperiosa de la joven era demasiado atrayente. Vio con análisis cómo la mano de Naruto amasaba el seno de Hinata, parecía ser extremadamente blando y suculento.

—Ya no falta mucho…—habló bajito—para que acabe el receso, Naruto.

—Solo un poco más—respondió mientras abría de un tirón la blusa de Hinata y dejaba a la vista su seno cubierto por un brasier negro bastante diminuto.

Sasuke no podía creer que bajo esa ropa holgada esa niña tuviera esa ropa tan candente.

Naruto se inclinó más para así recorrer con su lengua una línea imaginaria del seno al cuello de Hinata. Ella sin poder evitarlo gimió y a Sasuke le pareció el sonido más embriagador que pudo escuchar en su vida, verla gemir fue como ver a una ninfa, ella era tan natural y espontánea.

Un chillido hizo que Sasuke recordara que tenía a sus espaldas a Sakura, la vio cubrirse la boca con las dos manos sabiendo que ahora los dos amantes de la puerta los notaban. Al girarse nuevamente vio a Hinata torpemente abrochar su blusa y a un Naruto colocarla detrás de él.

—Chicos, perdón. No sabía que estaba ocupado el lugar—Pidió disculpas sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

La sonrojada peli-negra no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por un Naruto que le decía que igual a la salida no se le escaparía. El timbre del fin de receso sonó.

Sasuke arregló su ropa y dejó olvidado su obento en el piso. Salió sin siquiera mirar a una muy aturdida Sakura que recogía los pobres exámenes pisoteados.

Cuando él llegó a clase miró desde su sitio a la pareja, se veían muy normales, todo lo contrario a lo que vio en la azotea. Las clases no sirvieron para nada de distracción. La mano de Naruto tocando el seno de Hinata se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que el timbre que señalaba el final del día lo despertó de su letargo. Iruka-sensei se despidió pidiendo que vayan con cuidado a sus casas.

Él siguió con cautelo a la pareja pero una llamada de su hermano Itachi lo obligó a marcharse, deseaba ansiosamente volver a ver a esos dos haciendo cosas fogosas.

.

.

.

_**Nebel** dice:_

_Debo agradecer a dos personitas en esta ocasión. A Itachi Akihiko y a mi estimada AntoniaCifer. Gracias por sus comentarios y bueno, espero hayan disfrutado del segundo capítulo. Eso último va para todos los que se animen a leer este humilde fic._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**OBSESIÓN**

**Capítulo III**

Estuvo vigilándolos de cerca pero siempre que estaba a punto de llegar a ellos simplemente alguien aparecía y a él no le quedaba de otra que salir huyendo.

Andaba demasiado frustrado y aún más pues había olvidado su obento.

— ¡Teme!— sonrío de lado, reconocía esa voz. Lo vio a lo lejos, odiaba que Uzumaki lo llamara así.

Recordó que al día siguiente del encontrón en la azotea, el Uzumaki hizo de todo para juntarse con él, ser amigos, como se lo repetía cada vez que el rubio podía.

Él como era de esperar lo ignoró fingiendo indiferencia, él rubio llevaba a todos lados a su pelinegra enamorada. Ella solo lo saludaba tímidamente a lo que él solo se dignaba a asentir porque era mujer.

— ¡Teme!— insistió

Él lo vio acercarse con la Hyuga de la mano, ella tenía su típico sonrojo y saludó quedito cuando estuvieron frente a él.

—Sé que no has traído almuerzo, Hina me prepara siempre el almuerzo, yo te invito el mío y Hina comerá conmigo el de ella ¿qué dices?— dijo con entusiasmo.

—Dile a tu noviecito que deje de decirme Teme— prácticamente le arranchó el obento de la mano a Hinata y salió en dirección a la azotea.

Comieron en silencio hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablar.

—Hime, mañana cumplimos tres meses, quiero mi regalo— la pelinegra se tensó, levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar esos ojos azules que la desnudaban, su sonrojo se hizo presente. Sasuke comenzó a prestar atención aun teniendo la vista fija en el obento.

—Naruto…—dijo pausadamente, a Sasuke se le erizó el cabello la nuca de solo escuchar tan melodiosa voz— Podemos hablar de eso en otro momento— Sonrió incomoda.

—Si te refieres al Teme, creo que no habrá problema. Él no habla con nadie.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada aterradora a Naruto cosa que él rubio ignoró olímpicamente, Hinata les sonrió apenada a los dos.

—Dale, mañana a la salida dame mi regalo—lo último lo dijo con voz ronca.

Ella miraba nerviosa al Uchiha, se ponía nerviosa de solo pensar que entendiera a qué cosa se refería Naruto al decir que quería su regalo.

Sasuke no podía estar más contento, ahora sabía que debía seguir a esos dos, antes los seguía con el único deseo de tener suerte y ver algo caliente, ahora tenía la certeza que sea donde sea que esos dos se junten él saldría siendo el más beneficiado al tener en primera plana las visiones ardientes de sus compañeros.

Disimuló no prestar atención y con un escueto gracias dejó el obento en el piso y se fue al su aula de clases pensando en cómo haría para seguirlos.

No se dio cuenta cuando la profesora Anko entró, solo cuando vio que sus gritos iban dirigidos a su rubio compañero prestó interés en la clase de ciencias.

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan tonto en no recordar las propiedades de los alcalinos? Vio a Anko preguntárselo a la Hyuga y aunque respondió demasiado pausado, la profesora la miró enternecida a la ojiblanco, casi al instante la profesora frunció el ceño pues sabía que tenía cierta debilidad con la Hyuga, era a la única que trataba bien de entre sus alumnos, igual le aumentó puntos por su acertada respuesta.

La clase pasó extrañamente tranquila y con bastante tarea para la casa. La profesora Anko les advirtió —amenazó—, sobre todo a Naruto, que si no tenían la tarea resuelta para la siguiente clase, ella se encargaría de darles un examen especial para el tercer bimestre de clases.

—Calma, Naruto, yo te ayudaré—nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la voz pausada de la Hyuga lo trajo a la tierra.

Naruto sollozaba y ella le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vámonos, Naruto, debo volver a casa rápido—Hina haló de su corbata.

—Ya sabes, te espero a las 6 en el la esquina del parque.

Ya cuando ellos se fueron él se marchó con una sonrisa gigante, esa tarde no solo sería movida para la parejita.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_Sí, ódienme, no puse Lemon en este capítulo, lo lamento en serio. Pero en el que viene creo que les gustará, ténganme fe._

_Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, la verdad andaba medio ida y no tenía ganas de escribir. _

_Quiero agradecer inmensamente a __Itachi Akihiko__ y a mi estimada __AntoniaCifer__ (Espero que haya absuelto sus dudas de alguna forma), también a __Hinamel __(Gracias por darte las molestias de comentar aun sin teniendo cuenta en FF)._

_Son bienvenidos a leer el siguiente capítulo._

_Comentarios, si lo desean. _


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**OBSESIÓN**

**Capítulo IV**

Por primera vez se miró en un espejo, jeans sueltos un polo amplio de color negro y una gorra que le cubría casi todo el rostro. Sonrió de lado, no era su estilo pero no se veía nada mal.

Miró su reloj, estaba justo a tiempo. Itachi lo miró extrañado pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar, Sasuke ya se había ido dejándo una cara de interrogación a su hermano mayor.

La caminata no fue tan larga, encendió un cigarrillo y miró por todos lados hasta que observó una silueta conocida, la Hyuga estaba con una falta hasta las rodillas y con una polera inmensa, él ya casi podía visualizar cómo Naruto intentaría filtrar sus manos entre esa holgada ropa.

A los pocos minutos llegó el rubio con una flor y una cajita delgada y larga.

El beso entre los dos no se hizo esperar, Sasuke giró los ojos y se movió en dirección a la cual ellos se iban manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Un par de minutos más y llegaron a la parte más lejana del inmenso parque, Sasuke unos metros antes de alcanzarlos se trepó entre los frondosos árboles para pasar de árbol en árbol y agradeció por primera vez por el entrenamiento que recibió porque su padre lo mandó —obligó— a un campamento de entrenamiento militar.

Se acomodó en el árbol más cercano y los vio sentarse en una banca muy juntos.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y apenas miró que no había ojos extraños se lanzó a su indefensa amante. En menos de lo que se esperaba, Hinata no pudo evitar lanzar la rosa y la delgada cajita, su polera corrió la misma suerte. Ahora veía Sasuke con mucho interés el top de la pelinegra que dejaba lucir las curvas de sus grandes senos, vio como Naruto bajaba suavemente el top, lo ojos de Sasuke se desorbitaron, eran demasiado apetecibles, la forma en como Naruto succionaba y lamía esos dos montes lo excitó demasiado.

Abrió su bragueta de sus jeans y sintió más el palpitar de su miembro, le dolía de tanto placer. Naruto sentó a Hinata en su regazo, ella tenía la falda elevada, ella intentó subirse el top pero Naruto se lo impidió, murmuró algo en el oído de la sonrojada pelinegra, ella asintió totalmente avergonzada.

Sasuke vio las manos de Naruto recorrer las perfectas y blanquecinas piernas de Hinata, cuando de repente una de sus manos se perdió en la intimidad de ella entonces el sonido que eriza a Sasuke surgió de la garganta de la ninfa, apenas oyó el primer gemido no pudo más y liberó de su cárcel a su miembro que rígido y altivo se mostró, las gotas de preseminal hicieron más placentera la masturbación.

Naruto acomodó a Hinata, él supo el por qué al instante. Ella inició sus brinquitos con una inocencia tal que Sasuke tuve que forzarse a morderse la boca para no gemir de placer de ver a alguien tan excitante como ella, su ninfa.

Ella siguió ese contoneo cadencioso y Naruto soltó sonidos guturales sin dejar de restregar sus manos en sus senos. Sasuke los acompañaba al ritmo, fue testigo de cómo a cada segundo el movimiento de la pequeña diosa era más fuerte y profundo, como si quisiera estrellarse contra Naruto, él sujetó bien sus cadera para hacer el chocar más seco y hondo. Se relamió los labios al fijar su visión en el subir y bajar de esos enormes senos cremosos, de manera tendenciosa lo estaba llevando a la locura peligrosamente.

Hinata soltó un gemido extenso y se derrumbó en el pecho de Naruto, él le besó con ternura el cuello y le subió el top recorriéndo cada centímetro de piel humeda y caliente.

A Sasuke no le costó llegar al placentero final, la visión de a Hinata agitada, toda perlada de sudor y recostada en el pecho de su amante. Ver como el miembro de Naruto salió flácido de la cavidad de la fémina fue demasiado sexual y el explotó.

—Mi… amor… —habló agitado— tu vagina… es deliciosamente estrecha.

Hinata se sonrojó a niveles exorbitantes, y cuando escuchó la risa de su novio solo infló sus mejillas simulando estar enojada.

Se acomodaron sus ropas y se fueron con las manos entrelazadas, Sasuke seguía sentado en aquella ausente rama y todavía tenía su miembro afuera de sus pantalones, no le importó, nadie lo podía ver al final.

Soltó una carcajada, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Hoy tendría un sueño carnal.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dice así:_

_¿Y les gustó? Espero haya sido de agrado._

_Ya que en el anterior capítulo no le puse nada Lemon, en este me esmeré bastante, no sé si se nota. _

_Espero volver pronto con un nuevo capítulo para Uds._

_Comentarios, si lo desean. _


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**OBSESIÓN**

**Capítulo V**

Las manos de Naruto pasando suavemente por el cuerpo de Hinata, ella gimiendo, su pecho subiendo y bajando, pidiendo más con esas voz aterciopelada. Sasuke casi sentía que ella le hacia el amor a él.

Naruto succionando su pezón, dando lametazos, mordiendo levemente. Hinata solo gime más fuerte, se retuerce y Sasuke solo sigue moviendo su mano más veloz.

Sasuke vé como Naruto mete dos dedos en ella, como la velocidad aumenta, como Hinata convulsiona y grita.

Ve como Naruto lame sus dedos, luego la besa, finalmente la abraza.

Sasuke abre los ojos desorbitados, sudado y con la mano en el pene aún duro, muy duro. Las sabanas mojadas. Cierra los ojos e imagina a esa mano entrando y saliendo de Hinata, las mejillas rojas, la mirada perdida por el placer, esa forma única de moverse. Siente como su pene explota, y el placer llega a cada parte de su cuerpo. Aún más sudado se recuesta otra vez. Necesita ver a esos dos haciéndolo.

Falta dos días para entregar la tarea a la profesora Anko y él ya acabó hace mucho. Llega tranquilo a clases, Ten-ten, la compañera de su otra clase le insinúa un encuentro, él dice que sí al instante, las pajas ya no son suficientes y necesita acción.

En la hora del almuerzo Sasuke y Ten-ten se juntan en el salón de música, él sin preámbulos, le baja las pantaletas y la empieza a masturbar. Ella al instante se humedece.

Sasuke intenta imaginar los gemidos de Hinata, recuerda el regalito que le dio a Naruto en el parque.

Se sienta en la banca del piano y pone a Ten-ten como Hinata estuvo con Naruto, le quitó la blusa y levantó el brasier, la penetró sin miramientos. Ten-ten gimió fuerte, ella saltaba y Sasuke pensaba que era Hinata la que saltaba en su lugar.

Presionó los senos de Ten-ten, tan diferentes a su ninfa, los pellizco con cierta fuerza y Ten-ten se quejó pero él la obligó a saltar más fuerte olvidando por completo el dolor.

Ten-ten yacía sobre el pecho de Sasuke, él se levantó dejándola en la banca. Se subió los pantalones y la dejó sola sin darle posibilidad de protestar por lo agitada que estaba.

Él salió confundido del salón de música, no había sido malo, para nada. Le gustó mucho y a decir verdad lo calmó bastante pero no era lo que quiso. No fue fuego consumiéndose.

Cada que el cerraba los ojos veía a Hinata siendo penetrada por Naruto, siendo besada, siendo lamida. Él solo deseaba estar con ella, una vez, eso de seguro lo calmaría. Pero ella estaba con Naruto y él no podía negar que le encantaba verlos. Él no quería meterse en estupideces de ser el amante porque no era su estilo.

Frustrado fue a la biblioteca y los vio, Naruto lloraba tendido diciendo que Anko lo mataría en tanto Hinata le prometía que haría de todo porque eso no sucediera.

—Mira… solo… solo faltan seis ejercicios por resolver— le dijo con voz dulce—mañana los acabamos. Nos quedamos a la salida.

Naruto la abrazó refregando su rostro en los enormes senos de su amada. Hinata se sonrojó pero soltó una risita pequeña.

Sasuke dejó al final de sus recuerdos su frustración, ¿qué más daba si no podía tirarse a Hinata? Al menos podía verla tirar. Y eso era delicioso.

Sasuke se fue riendo, su miembro estaba a mil.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Actualicé después de mucho este pecaminoso fic, no es largo pero tiene lo suyo. Espero les guste._

_Agradezco inmensamente a __Itachi Akihiko, AntoniaCifer, HinatachanDarck, Yue __(no tienes cuenta y me comentas ¡Gracias!)__, Naoko Ichigo __(no puedo creer que me escriba, ¡yo leo sus fics!)__, MartaIP y a Danielle Franks__. Cada opinión de Uds. Me importa y mucho. Disculpen si no contesto a uno por uno, estoy floja ahora. Solo quiero decirles que bueno, es un SasuHina, intentaré no lastimar mucho a Naruto —emocionalmente hablando— pero no puedo prometer nada._

_Comentarios, si desean._


	6. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**OBSESIÓN**

**Capítulo VI**

Los vio entrar a la biblioteca. Uno de sus retos iniciales fue despistar a sus odiosas fans. De alguna forma Karin fue de ayuda.

Esa mujer sí que sabía espantar...

—La muy tonta fue útil — habló para él.

Por momentos creyó mejor desistir, total, irían a hacer la tarea del Dobe pero algo le decía que quizás pasaba algo. Y él tenía urgencia de verle hacer su verdadero _trabajo_. Saciar a Hinata, su ninfa.

_Mi ninfa_… _¿Desde cuándo es mi ninfa?, _pensó.

Sacudió su cabeza con claro signo de alejar estúpidos pensamientos y se centró en saber dónde ubicarse para que no se den cuenta de su presencia.

Caminó varios pasos en total silencio. Hinata dejó su mochila en un mesa de a dos y Naruto siguió su ejemplo. Él se ubicó tras uno de los libreros. Sacó el primer libro que tuvo a su alcance y abriéndolo en cualquier página se hizo el que leía.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y Naruto celebró que habían acabado la tarea recibiendo una llamada de atención de parte del bibliotecario Ebisu que se acomodaba los lentes, estilo Lennon, refunfuñando por el escandaloso comportamiento de Naruto.

Sasuke ya había perdido las esperanzas de que algo sucediera. Se sintió idiota y pervertido. Pero más le pesó lo primero. Tuvo que esquivar a sus dementes fans y perderlas de vista y después de estar treinta minutos parado, escondido como una rata. ¡Y no pasaría nada!

—Debo ir por unos libros, Naruto— dijo como siempre bajito— espérame acá, no tardo.

Por un momento pensó en irse pero al ver la cara del Dobe cambió de idea.

—Te acompaño— soltó arrastrando las palabras. Tenía una sonrisa grande.

Dejaron sus cosas ahí y se adentraron en la biblioteca. Él estaba dejando el libro cuando oyó la agitada voz de Sakura.

— Te… estuve… buscando…— y no pudo continuar porque una Karín entró gritando.

— ¡Porqué los buscas, pedazo de idiota!

Sasuke también se preguntó lo mismo, se quedó inmóvil pensado en cómo deshacerse de esas dos cuando el mismo Ebisu lo arreglo.

Se había levantado de su puesto y cogió del brazo a cada una.

—Acá no se viene a hacer escándalo— Sasuke vio con sorna la cara de terror que ponían al ver el rostros de muerte del bibliotecario Ebisu— ahora mismo nos vamos a la dirección. Veamos si ahí sueltan sus lenguas.

Ellas balbucearon un par de palabras incoherentes. Sasuke los vio irse y se percató que los alumnos se empezaban a marcharse.

Caminó entre los libreros con cuidado de no ser visto. De pronto vio una cabeza rubia. Se quitó los zapatos para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible. Antes de acercarse más cruzó un librero y se topó con un gran cartel de piso. Ebisu nuevamente lo salvaba, ese cartel sostenido por fierros era uno de los tantos carteles que el bibliotecario dejaba para que los estudiantes sepan las normas para estar ahí sin percance alguno, el cartel estaba casi a medio pasillo, seguramente movido de su lugar por algún estudiante, sus labios se estiraron mostrando una sonrisa de júbilo.

Se ubicó bien detrás del cartel que lo cubría por completo y le permitía ver sin ser observado. No podía sentirse más afortunado.

Hinata intentaba alcanzar un libro y Sasuke escaneó sus piernas estiradas por el esfuerzo de llegar a la antepenúltima repisa superior.

Naruto, se acomodó detrás de Hinata, mucho más alto que ella alcanzó el pequeño libro que la pelinegra quería.

Sasuke sonrió más. Algo comenzaría.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Lo sé, mucho tiempo y encima no lemon. Perdonen. Espero que les guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño._

_Quiero agradecer a todos lo que comentaron y pidieron la continuación:_

_AntoniaCifer, Itachi Akihiko, Naoko Ichigo, Invader Sam, Neko chan, Danielle Franks,__Sasuhinaforever__ y sobre todo a __Blacklady Hyuuga__._

_Prometo que de ahora en adelante responderé a los reviews que tengan cuenta ya los que no pues por acá lo haré. Dejen bien claro su nombre._

_Pueden pasar al siguiente capítulo._

_Comenten, si lo desean._


	7. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**OBSESIÓN**

**Capítulo VII**

Hinata sintió la dureza de Naruto y su rostro comenzó a arder de pura vergüenza. Intentó moverse pero solo sirvió para que él se frote más contra ella. Emitió un gemido suave.

—Naru… nos pueden ver— Sasuke a duras penas pudo oír la frágil voz de su ninfa.

—No nos verán… lo juro— la voz de Naruto doblegó a Hinata.

Sasuke lo supo cuando la vio inclinarse más y abrió ligeramente las piernas.

Naruto sonrió de lado y llevó sus manos a los senos de Hinata amasándolos con cierta presión mientras simulaba estocadas.

Sasuke empezó a sentir que su temperatura se elevaba. Le sudaban las manos y el inconfundible hincón de placer daba inicio.

Miró a Naruto bajar las manos recorriéndola hasta inclinarse para llegar a su falda. La levantó y tomando sus caderas la hizo inclinarse un poco. Hinata no puse resistencia, haciendo contrapeso con sus pechos, la observó levantando el trasero. Sasuke apenas veía su diminuta ropa interior.

_¿A qué olerá?,_ pensó morbosamente viendo que las ligas negras de su diminuta braga.

Se relamió los labios hambrientamente.

Naruto movió a un lado la tanga y emprendió un juego entre la vulva femenina y sus dedos. Hinata bajaba más la cabeza soltando gemidos dulces. Sasuke sentía sed de solo oírla suplicar sin palabras.

El blondo sacó su miembro y lo colocó entras las blancas y bien proporcionadas nalgas de la pelinegra. Hinata suspiraba en tanto su pecho subía y bajaba más y más agitado.

Sasuke metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Se sentía como una maldita roca haya abajo. El dolor punzante lo carcomía por dentro.

Hinata se inclinó más dejando ver en todo su esplendor las curvas de su retaguardia y Naruto se puso de rodillas, sin miramientos se hundió en la caliente intimidad de su amada pelinegra. Sasuke oía los ruiditos de las lamidas y succiones por cunnilingus del rubio mezclándose con los gemidos de Hinata que ella intentaba callar mordiéndose el labio.

Sasuke sacó como pudo su miembro. Naruto dio inicio a interactuar entre su lengua y sus dedos, Hinata temblaba involuntariamente.

Él contemplaba los grandes senos pareciendo querer ser libres de la blusa escolar, aumentó el meneo de su mano. Hinata inclinaba su rostro sonrojado y movía las caderas buscando más placer. A Sasuke le pareció el movimiento más osado que había tenido su ninfa.

De pronto Naruto se levantó y ella soltó una gritito de queja.

Sasuke deseo partirle la cara por hacerle eso a su ninfa.

—Ya cariño… ahí voy…—dijo mientras seguía masturbándola con rapidez.

El rubio sacó lentamente su mano para dejar entrar su miembro despacio e hizo un par de movimientos suaves.

—Vamos… Hime…— Sasuke no pudo reprimir las palabras que salieron de su boca como el roce del viento. Su mano seguía el ritmo.

Como si le hubieran escuchado, los dos aumentaron el ritmo. Ambos impulsándose uno contra el otro. El sonido del golpeteo vagina-pene, el jadeo prolongado de Hinata y su movimiento de mano lo llevaban a una dimensión desconocida y muy embriagadora. Él temperatura de su cuerpo se expandía cada vez más, haciéndose casi imposible de soportar. Luchó contra su visión borrosa para fijar sus ojos en ver cómo era penetrada esa ninfa.

Tenía que probarla. Aunque sea una sola vez…

Naruto soltó un gutural gemido y recostó su cabeza en la de Hinata. Sasuke también estalló.

Casi, casi podía imaginar el calor y aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Hinata luego del estallido de un orgasmo.

.

.

.

Nebel dice así:

¡Ajá! Llegó el Lemon. Espero les haya gustado.

Comentarios, si lo desean.


End file.
